Ghosts In the Graveyard
by BlackInkedObsession
Summary: Derek rescued Isaac from the Alphas, but they are far from done. Isaac is a shell of himself. He clings to Derek and is frightened of everything. But that's not the only problem. Derek is realizing that he is in love with Isaac. How can he tell Isaac how he feels without Isaac reacting like an obedient Beta?
1. Prologue: The End of the Alphas

_And if somebody hurts you, I wanna fight." _- Tom Odell,_ Another Love_

Derek threw Deucalion to the floor. Standing over the blind Alpha, Derek spoke, "you shouldn't have gone after Isaac a second time. You shouldn't have done that to him." Raising his clawed hand, Derek sliced Deucalion's throat.

Blood dripped from Derek's claws as he stood up. Looking around, he saw his remaining pack standing around the bloody mangled bodies of the Alphas. "Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine," Scott answered. "But we should probably leave."

"Yeah, your right," Derek wiped the blood on his jeans. "Isaac's waiting."


	2. A Restful Night As Evil Takes Flight

_"We are healing... But it's killing us inside..." _- Skillet,_ Collide_

Derek silently entered the loft. Looking around, he quickly spotted Isaac curled-up on the bed, clutching one of Derek's jackets. He seemed to be in a peaceful sleep.

Noting that the Beta was sleeping soundly, Derek turned to his sister. "How was he?"

"A little fidgety. He kept an eye on the door and the clock, waiting for you."

Derek nodded, "Thanks for staying with him."

"No problem. So, all the Alphas are dead?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then I'm gonna get a well-deserved good night's sleep." Cora turned. Heading to the stares, she called over shoulder, "see ya in the morning."

When Cora was out of sight, Derek sat down on the bed. Isaac stirred in his sleep, but only to move closer to subconsciously move closer to his Alpha. To safety. Running his hand through Isaac's curls, Derek thought back to a few hours ago, right when the pack was leaving to take care of the Alphas.

"Please, Derek." Isaac pleaded and begged. He didn't want to be left alone; afraid the Alphas would come after him again, afraid Derek would leave him. "Please, let me come with you. I can fight."

Derek looked down at pleading blue eyes. Isaac had been terrified of being alone, whether it was for a day or a few minutes. He was terrified of being left behind. But this was something puppy-dogs wouldn't get him to do. "I need you to stay Isaac. Don't worry, Cora's staying, too." Cora had been injured a few days before and had yet to fully recover to be able to go up against the Alphas. "I'll be back soon."

"But Derek-" Isaac grabbed onto the Alpha's jacket. He didn't want anything to happen to Derek.

Derek easily pried Isaac's fingers from the leather. "Listen to me, Isaac. I'll be back as soon as I can. Nothing's going to happen to me. Alright?"

Isaac nodded, staring after Derek as he left the loft.

Isaac had been scared before the Alphas. Derek only wished he was the one to rip Mr. Lahey apart. But he can make sure he protects Isaac from harm. "They're gone, Isaac," Derek whispered to the sleeping boy. "They're gone and will never hurt you again. And I promise I will not let anyone hurt you again."

Derek laid back on the bed. He wrapped his arms protectively around Isaac, following the boy into peaceful dreams.

On the other side of town, evil stirred. A dark figure stood before a set of graves, chanting words of an ancient language. One of the markers shook. The sound of rock being torn apart filled the air.

As soon as the noise began it stopped. All was silent as if nothing had changed. But something had.

The figure was gone, all with what they had come for. The only sign that someone had been there, a gravestone cracked in half.


	3. A Heart of Steel Starts to Grow

_"When you've been fighting for it all your life, you've been struggling to make things right..." - _The Script_, Superheroes_

_"You're just a Beta bitch..."_

_"This is all you're good for..."_

_"Derek thought he could save you, now sees how weak you truly are..."_

_"Isaac. Isaac, wake up."_

Isaac gasped as blurry blue eyes opened to meet green ones. "Derek?" Blinking away the tears, Isaac's fears slowly melted away with the comforting scent of his Alpha surrounding him.

"I'm right here," Derek pulled Isaac into his lap.

The Beta buried his face in Derek's shirt. "I missed you. When did you get back?"

"A few hours ago," Derek idly played with Isaac's blonde curls. When Isaac's heartbeat returned to normal, Derek explained more. "We won, Isaac. They won't be coming back."

Isaac looked up at Derek, "Was anyone hurt?"

Derek gave a small smile. "We got cut-up a bit, but nothing too serious." Scott was slashed across the chest, Allison nearly got her throat ripped out, I was probably missing flesh for most of the fight, but you don't need to know about that. We're all okay and that's what matters. "The Alphas are dead, Isaac. They won't hurt you again."

"I'm just glad no one else got hurt." Isaac closed his eyes, sleep taking him again.

As he watched the boy sleep, Derek was brought back to the night he had gotten Isaac back.

Derek hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep, until he was awoken by Isaac's screams. "Isaac," Derek tried to calm the boy down. "Isaac, you're safe." Isaac won't stop screaming and thrashing around. If Derek know any better he would have thought Isaac was a banshee.

Grabbing Isaac's wrists, Derek pinned him to the bed. Eyes glowing red, Derek shouted, "ISAAC!"

The boy stilled instantly, baring his throat. "I-I'm sorry, Alpha..."

The red faded from Derek's eyes as stared down at the trembling boy beneath him. Isaac had never addressed Derek as Alpha like that. His voice was full of so much... fear.

Letting go of his wrists, Derek gently placed a hand against Isaac's cheek. "Isaac?" The boy leaned into the hand, as if seeking comfort. "Do you remember what happened?" Isaac's body tensed. "You don't have to tell me now," Derek said quickly. "But you know you're safe now." Isaac nodded.

Derek rolled off the boy to give him some room. Isaac followed him. Latching on to Derek, tears streamed down Isaac's face as he pleaded, "Please, don't go. I can be a better Beta. Please, let me show you. I-I can be better. Please, Alpha-"

That name again... "Isaac," Derek wrapped his hands around Isaac's that were clutching Derek's shirt. "I'm not going anywhere."

The Beta's grip loosened. "Y-You're not?"

"No." Derek hooked a finger under Isaac's chin, forcing the boy to meet his eyes which were full of tears. "Now, why do you keep calling me Alpha?"

Isaac's eyes flicked away before looking back at Derek. "That's what I did wrong. One of the things I did wrong. One of the reasons you threw me out."

Derek's heart broke. "What made you think that?"

"W-When the Alphas had me, t-they taught me. I was doing everything wrong before, but I can be better now."

Derek pulled Isaac against him, tucking the boy under his chin. "You never did anything wrong, Isaac. I was wrong to through that glass at you. I wanted to protect you. I thought the only way to do that was to get you to leave. Instead, I left you vulnerable and alone. And, Isaac, I'm so sorry." By the end of Derek's speech, tears streaming down his face, too.

_Then we fell asleep,_ Derek watched as Isaac slept peacefully. It's hard to believe that it's only a month ago. At least now, we can move forward.


End file.
